Heart Made of Metal
by rosaandrews
Summary: Jade West doesn't cry. Her heart is made out of metal. Warning: deals with eating disorders and self harming


"She won't cry,"

"Her heart is made out of metal,"

What her friends didn't know was that she often cried when she got home.

Jade lays on her bed and cries for hours. No one know this, not even Beck.

Everything people say to her can make her break down.

"Gank,"

"No soul,"

"B****,"

That was just some of the things people said to Jade.

"Ugly,"

"Fat,"

Those things Jade could actually fix. She could wear makeup to cover things up and she could simply stop eating.

No one noticed when she sat at a table and played with her food. No one noticed when she went overboard with all her makeup.

No one noticed anything because no one cared.

That day Jade was invited to a "Gang Sleepover." She accepted.

But by twelve she had been called a "gank" three times.

No on realized what it did to her. No one knew that all she wanted to do was to cry.

When she was sure everyone was asleep, Jade let out quiet sobs. Tears ran down her face. She cries herself to sleep.

Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat, and Robbie stand above where Jade was sleeping. She has several tear streaks running down her face.

It was then that everyone connects why she suddenly started wearing a lot of makeup and why she had gotten overly skinny.

They just realized she never ate anything.

It had been two months.

She stirs and everyone quickly left to the kitchen.

She woke up and goes to the kitchen.

They offer her food with smiles.

They've caught on to her.

She accepts the food and eats all of it.

After it she excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

She leaves soon after that. Back to her family that doesn't like her.

To her room so she could cry.

Her little brother pokes his head into her room.

Jeremy sees his sister crying.

He climbs in bed and tells her everything will be okay.

She just hugs him and strokes his hair.

He is only 4, he doesn't understand.

Jade and Jeremy just lay there for hours.

Ms. West walks into Jade's room and sees her two kids cuddling.

She avoids her friends because she knew they knew her secret.

Cat tries to talk to her. Beck tries to.

Jade just breaks up with Beck.

She couldn't deal with her keeping a relationship.

Beck doesn't understand and begged.

She just dismisses him.

That day Jeremy stuck his head in her room.

He notices scratches on her wrist. He points to them.

She pulls her sleeves down nervously.

He looks at his older sister and asks what they are.

She pulls him on her lap and tells him a story.

"Once there was a beautiful girl named Jade. Jade was a nice little girl. Until people started being mean. Then she hid behind a mask. A person who is mean and emotionless. Jade went home each day and cried though. She eventually got friends and even a boyfriend. This made Jade very happy. But it was short lived. People started being mean to her, even worse. Calling her fat and ugly. She wore loads of makeup and even stopped eating to quickly lose weight. Jade ignored her friends after a sleepover they had had because they knew. Jade lost her friends and her boyfriend. Jade soon starting cutting her wrists. The only thing from keeping her from killing herself was her four year old brother, Jeremy,"

Jeremy looks up at Jade. He simply says, "Don't leave me," before running out of the room.

She thinks she hears sobs.

She looks over at the drawer that held her murder weapon.

She quickly looks away.

Stay strong for Jeremy.

She eats better. Wears less makeup. Doesn't stop cutting. She can't.

She still has thoughts.

She can't shake them.

She tries.

Jeremy is always there.

Even though he's only four.

She gets closer with her friends again.

Even Beck.

Not dating though.

Her friends never ask about anything.

Years later.

She married Beck.

She became famous.

Age 26 her secret came out.

Anorexia. Bullied. Suicidal.

News Article

Jade West, age 26, is the girl everyone wants to be. She can act, dance, write, and direct. No matter what she does her thing becomes famous.

But not even her diehard fans know this secret.

At age 17 West suffered from Anorexia Nervosa and depression.

The reason for this? Bullies at school. She abandoned her friends for two months durning this time.

On March 17, 2013 West almost killed herself. Had it not been for her four year old brother, Jeremy, West would not be with us today.

Today West is married to Beck Oliver, he high school sweetheart.

"Jade," Beck calls.

"What?"

"Is this true?" Beck asks holding up the magazine.

Jade nods quickly before looking down.

Beck walks over and hugs her.

Jade breaks down.

Beck rubs her back.

"You're hear now and that's all that matters,"


End file.
